


Trusting Again

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Making Out, Men of Letters Bunker, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Second Base, Vaginal Fingering, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from somanydestiel. The reader meets Charlie Bradbury one day. She’s a little hesitant about relationships, because she has been hurt in the past. However, they end up going on a date, and it ends rather well for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somanydestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanydestiel/gifts).



> Hope you all enjoy! This is my first F/F work :)

You sigh loudly, cracking your back as you stretch at the table. You have been trying to hack an advanced system for an hour, and you are making no headway. You are a deadly hunter, not a freaking computer wizard! “Sam!” you call out. He looks up from his book, and walks over to the long wooden table.

“Any luck?” he asks, extremely hopeful. He had tried an hour earlier to no avail.

“None” you huff, crossing your arms over your chest. You petulantly put your feet up on the wooden table, leaning your chair back. “Please tell me you guys have another plan.” Dean walks in the room, his boots stomping loudly.

“What about Charlie?” he interjects.

You turn your head to the older Winchester “Who?”

“Charlie’s an old friend and a gifted, unconventional hacker.”

“Okay” you start, “so call this guy and get him over here” you demand, eager to pass on the buck to someone else.

Sam snorts loudly, and Dean licks his lips before giving a sly grin.

“What?” you ask, tilting your head in confusion.

“Oh nothing” Sam responds, running his hand through the back of his hair.

 

You lay on the couch, flipping through some book on ancient relics. You hear some commotion at the door, and figure that Charlie dude is here. You hear Sam and Dean greeting their friend, giving him hugs and catching up.  You look up, and your eyes widen in surprise. So Charlie’s not a boy? She’s a girl. You realize your mouth is hanging open. She’s a very attractive girl. Your heart gives a little flutter, and you feel your cheeks turn pink. You bite your lip in confusion. _No no no, you’re not allowed to like anyone!_

Charlie looks to you, and gives you a wide smile. “Oh hey pretty lady! You must be (y/n)” she greets. You stand off the couch and walk towards her and the boys. She gives you a strong hug, and you can’t contain your shy smile. You catch her sweet scent, and refrain from being too obvious that your smelling her hair.

She looks deep into your eyes, her light ones searching yours. You feel at a loss for words momentarily. “So, show me this system so I can make it my bitch!” You laugh awkwardly and walk over to the laptop you were using. She goes to work quickly, completely focused and serious. You can’t help but gaze at her. Something about her draws you in, and you smile at the way her fingers move rapidly and masterfully over the keys.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” she teases, giving you a mischievous smile. You blush a deep red.

“I- uh sorry. It’s just impressive” you ramble, your stomach dropping.

“Well, thanks” she says, not missing a beat. “And we all have our talents. Sam and Dean have told me how awesome of a hunter you are. The only physical activity I do is Larping.” You widen your eyes.

“Are you serious? I’ve always wanted to do that! Especially after I heard about Dean’s experience with it” you whisper.

“Oh yeah, that wig? That was a hell no.”

“Hey! I thought you said it was cool” Dean interrupts. Sam just takes a sip of his beer and walks away, causing Dean to follow him out of the room.

“So what’s it like working with Sam and Dean 24/7?” she asks, still typing masterfully on the keyboard, her long fingers performing an intricate dance.

“It’s good. They’re like brothers to me, you know? I really think they’ve made me a better hunter.”

“Not to be intrusive” she begins, her voice getting a bit shy, “are you dating either of them?”

“Oh god no” you blurt out. “I mean um, not that they aren’t nice it’s just…they kind of remind me of past people I’ve dated and, that didn’t turn out so well. I mean Sam and Dean are great, but” you ramble on. Why are you telling her this? A simple ‘no’ would have sufficed.

“But the memories hurt too much?” She finishes, taking her hands off the keys. “You’re in” she whispers.

You give a weak smile, “Thanks Charlie.”

“You know, I’m gonna be in town for a while” she starts, standing up from her chair. “If you wanna go out sometime?” Your stomach does flips, and your lip trembles slightly. A date? Are you even ready to make yourself that vulnerable again? Sure you like her, but you can’t shake your anxious feeling and your head begins to spin.

“I-uh, who knows” you stammer out, not committing to anything.

“Oh” she says with a slight face fall that makes your heart ache a bit. “I guess I’ll go to my room. See you in the morning” she says with a chipper smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

When she’s gone you flop down on the couch and groan into your pillow. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

 

“Hey cool, Charlie hacked it” Sam comments a few minutes later when he walks in the room with Dean.

“Yeah” you say dejectedly, not even looking up from the couch. Dean frowns, his green eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“What’s wrong? I thought you and Charlie were becoming best pals” he states.

“We were until I fucked it up” you mutter, sitting up on the couch and clinging to a pillow.

“How so?” Sam inquires, giving a confused look.

“She asked me out” you sigh, “and I said no because I’m scared of dating again.”

“Hey,” Sam starts, “I know it’s hard to get over the past, but it made you a stronger person. And Charlie? You’ll never meet someone more caring, quirky, unusual, or fun.”

“What if it doesn’t end well?” you ask, biting your lip nervously.

“It will. I have a good feeling about this. And if it doesn’t? You have friends to get you through it this time.”

You give Sam a wide smile, and his hazel eyes sparkle back. “Thanks, Sam.” A moment of silence passes before Dean interjects.

“Wait, so you’re a lesbian?” He asks, his forehead creasing in confusion.

You roll your eyes, but can’t help but smile. “How many times do we have to go over this Dean? Sexuality can be fluid and exist in the grey. It’s possible to like both genders, or even be asexual.”

“Okay okay, enough of the liberal lectures. At least I’m trying to understand this.”

You just giggle, “I know you are Dean. At least you’re trying.”

 

You take a deep breath, a nervous energy coursing through your entire body. You knock on Charlie's door lightly, your voice emitting a squeak. She opens the door, still in her t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh, hey (y/n)" she greets, giving a half smile.

"Hi Charlie, I uh, wanted to apologize for earlier. And if you were still interested" you begin, your breathing becoming labored and your blush reaching down to your throat "maybe you'd want to go out?"

She gives you an adorable grin "Of course. Why the change of heart?"

"I can't be afraid to put myself out there anymore” you begin, taking your words slowly so you don’t fuck up. “And the Winchesters trust you, so I do” you finish awkwardly.

"You're pretty cute when you're flustered" she comments, putting her hand on your cheek.

"Oh umm, thanks" you respond your voice breathy. You gaze into her light eyes, and you can feel her breath on your face. When did your faces get so close, her nose brushes up against yours and she bites her bottom lip.

“I uh-tomorrow night?” you ask, feeling shy.

“Of course” she says with a wink, closing her door.

 

The two of you arrive back at the Bunker after your date. You walk towards her room, talking and excitedly discussing the whole way. You had an amazing time. She is so interesting and quirky; it is so hard not to be charmed by her. The conversation never stopped and you couldn’t deny the magnetism you felt with her. The two of you arrive at her door, falling into silence.

“Good night” you whisper, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

“Yeah. Good night” she says, leaning in slightly.

The air between the two of you becomes electric, and you feel compelled to draw closer. She closes the space, her soft lips pressing warmly against yours. Her other hand strokes your hair and you gasp lightly. Her tongue slips into your mouth and you grab it, sucking gently. 

"Do you wanna come in?" She asks softly against your mouth.

"Yes" you whine, and she leads you into her room, closing the door. She pushes you up against her door and, you kiss her again, this one fierier as you fist your hands in her red hair. Her long fingers deftly unbutton your shirt, and she pushes it off your shoulders.

You release a moan as she grabs at your breasts, cupping and massaging with skill. The two of you walk over to her bed, refusing to break the kiss, as if the other could vanish at any moment. You fall over on the bed, and she helps you out if your bra before laying you down on your back. She leans down and kisses your bare breasts, taking your nipple into her mouth. She flicks her tongue and you moan loudly, earning a pleased smile from Charlie.

She takes off her shirt and bra as she straddles your waist, "glad to hear you're enjoying yourself" she gently teases. You giggle and stare in awe at her bare torso, her smooth pale skin and slender body. The way her red hair falls around her breasts. You lift your hips up, and circle them under her; needing, wanting.

You reach for her belt buckle, unbuckling it and unzipping her jeans. She shimmies out of them, and slides your pants and panties down, leaving the two of you gloriously naked.

She leans down and kisses you again, hot and wet as you feel her smooth body rub against yours. You kiss across her jaw, earning soft moans as you travel down her neck, sucking at her throat and leaving dark marks. You roll over, getting her on the bottom. You lean down and take her erect nipples into your mouth, swirling your tongue over the hardness. She moans loudly, tossing her head back.

You slip your two fingers inside her, reveling in how wet and warm she is around them. You curl your fingers inside her, and her hips buck up involuntarily. You touch her clitoris and she gives a high whine.

“Holy shit, yes. Oh yeah (y/n)” she moans. You smile, glad that you can turn her on so much. You pulsate your fingers mercilessly inside her, stretching her walls. You nose in between her cleavage, giving light kisses as you feel her build. Her pussy tightens around your fingers, and you give her a few more flicks over her clit. She spasms under your touch, writhing in pure pleasure. Watching her cum, the way her face contorts in ecstasy fills you with deep desire.

“Holy fuck that felt good” she screams, grinning to herself. You can’t help but smile back at how adorable she is.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Cuddle time?” you ask, seeing her eyes glaze over sleepily.

She sits up quickly, grabbing your shoulders and pushing you onto the bed. She gets between your legs, a sensual look on her face, her lips drawn in a devious smirk. She looks so sexy and you feel your body shiver in excitement. “Oh no baby, we gotta get you off my beautiful goddess.” You giggle at her words and squirm around, ready for great pleasure.

She grabs your thighs, spreading them wide and opening you up. “Oh yeah” she whispers, her breath tickling at your crotch. She kisses up your knee, each touch sending hot fire through your body. She noses at the apex of your thighs, and you feel yourself become even more wet. She teases the lip of your pussy with her tongue, giving a few pulsations. Your nerves are on edge, each lick sending pleasurable shocks through you.

She gently grazes her teeth along your clitoris and you release a breathy whine, rolling your head around on the mattress. She puts her mouth over your bundle of nerves, sucking deeply and wetly. Your hips thrust upwards, and your pussy begins to throb.

“Holy hell” you cry out. “Don’t stop, oh for the love of god!” Her fingernails rake up and down your body, sending tingles through your veins. She cups and massages your breast as she circles her tongue around your hole. She slips it in, tasting and teasing you. You whimper in pure pleasure as her tongue dances skillfully inside you, playing at your walls. She twirls in your wet pussy pulsating her tongue quickly, and your entire body clenches around her. “Oh you feel so good” you whisper. You feel yourself get close as she continues to eat you out. Her hands reach under you to cup your ass, angling your hips so she can push in deep. “Cum for me gorgeous” she urges, her voice sultry. You feel yourself fall from the precipice; ecstasy washing over you as you orgasm. Your head feels light as you spiral. She crawls up to you, and she kisses your panting mouth.

“Well that was pretty damn hot” she says contently. You pull the covers over the two of you, and you wrap your legs around hers, intertwining them. She grabs your ass and gently strokes it, her soft hands feeling comfortable and safe. You give a playful bite to her nose before nuzzling against her throat.

“It sure was” you sigh, a dazed smile on your face. As you lie there next to her, you think about how happy you are that you took that chance. How this could have never happened if you hadn’t gotten out there. “Thank you” you whisper, “I-I’m glad I trusted you.”

“Me too beautiful” she responds, kissing your forehead. “So is that a yes to a second date?” she inquires.

“That’s a hell yes” you answer, closing your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
